Butterflies part 19
by Kksaunt1
Summary: What was Jack's special project for Elizabeth? Thanks again to Lisa Allen for your assistance!


They walked in the front door and Elizabeth gasped. Jack had left most of the decorating for Elizabeth, but all of the details that he took care of, we're perfect. Right down to the vase of daisies on the table.

"Oh Jack. This is such a beautiful house. I can't believe it's finally finished, and that's it's ours."

"It will be perfect when you have put your finishing touches on it. I figured that would be something you would want to do."

"You're right. I'm so excited. Come here." She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Later, when you are done with these two rooms, let me know. I will give you your surprise."

"I can't imagine what else you could possibly give me that I don't already have."

"You'll see, Elizabeth."

A few hours later, the kitchen and living area were just the way she wanted them, so she went to find Jack. She looked outside, because she thought she saw him go out the door, but he must have come back in when she wasn't looking. She came back in and he wasn't in the guest room, the third bedroom or the washroom. She headed down the hallway to their bedroom and opened the door.

"Oh my goodness. Jack, it's wonderful!" She couldn't help the tears. "Where did they come from?"

"I made them. It's taken me a long time and it's been very tricky hiding them from you, since you come every day, but I finally finished." He had built a beautiful wood headboard for their bed. It had carvings of daisies etched into it. Next to the fireplace, he put a brand new rocking chair and cradle he had made. Both of them also had the same carvings. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gasped.

"Jack, a featherbed?"

"Of course! It's a necessity, remember?"

"Absolutely. I just didn't expect to have one so soon." She went over and sat in the rocking chair, dreaming about rocking their baby in front of the fire every night, thankful for everything in her life, but especially her sweet husband and baby.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting tired…want to join me for a nap?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

A little while later, Jack got up, careful not to disturb Elizabeth.

"Jack?"

"Shhh. Go back to sleep. I'm going to cook us dinner. I'll come get you when it's done."

"Can't you just come back to bed for a little longer?"

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked as he slipped back under the covers.

"I guess a little. We can eat later. I'm enjoying just being here with you."

He snuggled up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her stomach. "I love you both so much. I'll stay here as long as you want."

The next month went by fast. They enjoyed the holidays in their new house with Charlotte and before they knew it, Elizabeth had four full months to go.

One morning, she was rocking in the chair Jack made, singing to herself, rubbing her small, swollen tummy, when she felt something. She had felt it a few times in the past few weeks. It felt like butterflies, but Jack wasn't anywhere around her, and she wasn't thinking about him at that moment. She kept rocking and felt it again. "I wonder?" she thought to herself.

"Jack?" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful. I think I just felt the baby move!"

"You did? Can I feel it?" He put his hands on her stomach, hoping.

"I don't think you can yet. It was very faint. I almost didn't notice it, because it felt like butterflies, but I'm pretty sure. Oh Jack, it was perfect. I will always remember that."

"That's amazing, Elizabeth. I wish I could feel it."

"Don't worry Jack, you will soon." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you, sweetie."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being my husband. You make me so happy."

"Not as happy as you make me." He hugged her back.

About two weeks later, Jack finally felt the baby move. They were lying in bed talking. Jack had his hands on her tummy, hoping to feel something. Elizabeth thought it was silly but Jack was talking to the baby.

"Hey little one. I'm your Daddy. I love you so much, and I can't wait to meet you, but stay in there as long as you can where you're safe and warm."

"Jack, do you really think she can hear you?"

"I don't know. In case he can, I want him to know my voice. Wait..was that a kick?"

"I felt it too. I think it was, Jack!"

"Keep kicking, little one."

"Maybe you should sing to her, sweetie…it might work."

"Oh, I felt it again. This is amazing, Elizabeth."

"It is amazing. Every time I feel it, my love just grows for her." She rubbed her seemingly ever expanding tummy. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Me either. You're going to be such a great Mom, Elizabeth."

"Thank you sweetie. I have always loved children, but up until I fell in love with you, I never really thought about having my own."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just thought teaching would always be what I did. Being a mom, I guess scared me a little."

He turned so he was lying next to Elizabeth. She rolled over toward him so her head was on his chest, her arm around his waist. She loved listening to his heartbeat.

"Why did it scare you?"

"The unknown of how to be a mom. My mother, as wonderful as she is, let the nanny take care of us, so we didn't see her a lot. I didn't want that for myself, but I didn't see how it could be any different if I stayed in Hamilton, so I just didn't think about having children."

"That's interesting, Honey. I never knew that was how you felt."

"I guess it never came up, because once I knew I loved you, it all changed. I could see us married, with a family. I wanted it, and I wanted it to be different than how I grew up. It will be too. Even if it means taking a break from teaching, our babies will always be raised by family." Jack was silent. He just laid there holding her. "Jack? What is it?"

"My mom and I were talking. She told me that she would help with the baby whenever we needed her to, like if you wanted to teach. I told her I would talk to you about it."

"That's very nice of her, Jack. I might just take her up on that."

"Wait, you just said that the baby will always be…"

"Raised by family," she finished. "Your mom is family, Jack. I'm sure I'm going to want a break at some point, to have time alone, or spend with you. It would be great if she could do that. Don't you agree?"

"Of course. We have time to discuss it and figure things out."

"Jack, you are going to be an exceptional father. You are so patient and loving. You make me feel safe, just by being in your arms, so I'm sure that our child would feel the same way."

"Thank you, I hope so." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you more. Now I need to sleep, I have school in the morning."

The very next week, a snowstorm hit Hope Valley. Not much snow fell in the winter, usually it was just bitterly cold, this time it was both. School was closed, but Jack still had to go on rounds, making sure everyone on the outskirts of town was safe and didn't need anything. When Jack was getting ready to leave, Elizabeth couldn't help but be nervous.

"Elizabeth, everything will be ok. Just keep the fire going and I'll be back before you know it."

"Jack, I'm not worried about me."

"I'll be careful. I'm just going to check on everything and get some food for us at the mercantile. I won't be gone more than a few hours."

"Promise me, that if you get too cold, you will stop by someone's house or Abigail's and warm up before coming home. It's so cold out there."

"I promise. Please don't worry." He took her in his arms and held her for a moment. He could still feel her anxiety and tension, in her shoulders. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Elizabeth, I love you. I'll be back soon."

"I love you more." She leaned back slightly and looked at him, placing her hand on his face. "I need you, Jack. Come back to me."

"I will." He kissed her and left for his rounds. She didn't know why she was so worried. She even had a nightmare the night before, that he got lost in the storm and couldn't get back to her. She knew that he could take care of himself and wouldn't get lost, but her stomach was in knots. She put more wood on the fire in the living room and went to do the same in the bedroom. She grabbed a blanket, pulled the rocking chair closer to the fire and fell asleep. She woke up two hours later and Jack hadn't returned. She got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee and heard a knock on the door.

"Jack?" she opened the door and Charlotte was standing there.

"No, not Jack, Elizabeth. May I come in?"

"Oh of course, I'm sorry."

"Did Jack go on rounds?" she asked as she removed her coat and gloves.

"Yes. A few hours ago."

"He'll be back soon, don't worry."

"I hope so. Would you like some coffee?"

"I would love some, thank you. Why don't you join me?"

"Ok." She poured two cups and they sat on the couch by the fire. "Charlotte, tell me more about Jack's father. He doesn't talk much about him, and I would love to know more."

"I can only imagine the reason he doesn't talk about him is because it makes him sad. When I was pregnant with Jack, we had only been married about two months. Tom was called away on assignment. For Tom, he didn't have the luxury of picking where he wanted to be stationed. He went wherever he was needed. He was sent to a town a couple hundred miles away from where we lived. His assignment was for about a month."

"A whole month?" Elizabeth interrupted. "You couldn't go with him?"

"No, it was too dangerous. But as I said, the assignment was for a month, but it was actually three months that he was gone. He missed my morning sickness, the first time Jack kicked. He missed a lot. I knew when I married him, what I was in for, but it was still extremely hard being without him for that long, newly married and pregnant."

"I know what you mean." Elizabeth rubbed her belly, smiling at the kicking that the baby was doing. "Charlotte, feel this." She grabbed her hand and put it right where the baby was kicking.

"Oh my. Thank you Elizabeth. It's been so long since I felt a baby kick. Now to feel my first grandchild. Thank you. You are such a sweetheart."

"I thought you might like that. Sorry I interrupted. So Tom was away for three months. Weren't you scared?"

"Yes, there were times that I was. Before we got married, though, Tom taught me about how to defend myself."

"Do you mean with a gun?"

"Yes, among other things. I'm a pretty good shot. I practiced a lot to make him more comfortable with leaving me alone. Did Jack ever teach you?"

"No. I don't know how I feel about that. I've never even touched a gun."

"It might be a good idea. If something ever happens and you're alone, it might help you feel safe."

"I don't think so. I really don't feel comfortable with that."

"I understand. But to protect yourself and that baby in there. All I'm saying is think about it. Talk to Jack and see what he thinks." Elizabeth nodded. "Tom also made sure I knew how to trap for food and hunt. I didn't care for those things, but once I lost him, there were times I needed to know how to do those things, or we would have gone hungry."

"From what you told me, Charlotte, Tom was always making sure that his family would be taken care of, no matter what happened. That reminds me of Jack. He's always making sure I don't over exert myself, or making sure I eat when I am supposed to, or get enough sleep. But I also see you in him as well. You both are so strong by yourselves, but so caring toward the people you love."

"Tom was a great father. When he was not away for work, he spent so much time with his boys. He was so proud of both of them, always talking to his friends at work about them. His eyes lit up whenever he would walk in the door. He would do anything for them."

"And you. You obviously were always on his mind, wanting you safe. Preparing you for anything."

"Even though he taught me all those things, I could never have been prepared for losing him."

"Of course not." She reached over and took Charlotte's hand, sensing there was a story coming that might be hard to tell.

"When Tom and I got married, I was only seventeen. So young, but so ready for my own life. I loved him very much, and trusted that he would take care of me. He was twenty five. "Older and wiser," I would tease him. I got pregnant with Jack right away and when Jack was four, I found out I was pregnant with Tom. I dealt with Tom, my husband, being away for a few months at a time, but it was hard to balance everything. I would run out of money for food, so I would trap small animals and we would eat those. I couldn't leave the boys alone, so I took them with me. I taught school a few days a week, to the children in the town, and would take Jack and Tom with me. The teaching brought in a little money, but sometimes not enough."

"That must have been difficult for you." Elizabeth put more wood on the fire and grabbed a blanket and more coffee for the two of them as Charlotte continued.

"It was, but I think it prepared me for being without him, eventually. When Jack was nine and Tom was five, I received word that he had been injured. The telegram didn't give details, as always, but it said he would be returning home to recover. All three of us were really excited to see him. He had been gone for about three weeks. When the wagon arrived, he was accompanied by another Mountie, but no doctor or anything. He had been bumping around for miles in that wagon. The Constable told me he had a head injury from falling off his horse while chasing someone. He said the doctor in town had examined him and he just needed to rest for a few weeks. We took him home, and he stayed in bed. Jack stayed right next to him. He ate his meals next to him. Slept next to him. Talked to him, "to keep him company, Mama," he would say. One day, he sent Jack out of the room. Tom asked me to promise to always remind the boys that he loved them. He said he knew I was going to be okay because I proved I could take care of everything on my own. He told me he loved me and to always remember that." Charlotte sighed with a shuddering breath and lowered her head. "And then he was gone."

The two women sat silently for awhile, feet curled under them on the couch, under a blanket, sipping coffee.

"I'm so sorry for what you went through, but so glad you told me that story. And I want you to know that I am grateful to you for raising Jack the way you did. I can only hope to have a sliver of your strength and be half the mother you were and are."

"Thank you, dear. It's been good to tell the story again. It keeps things in perspective. I'm glad I got to share it with you."

About two hours later, Jack walked in, half frozen, but safe. Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the couch and Charlotte sat there reading. "Mom?"

"Yes, I'm here, son."

"Thank you for being here to keep Elizabeth company," he said as he stood by the fire, warming up.

"Glad to help out. It's been a real pleasure."

"Do you want to stay? We have a nice comfortable guest room and I can make us all dinner."

"Wouldn't turn that down. I would love to."

Jack glanced at his sleeping wife. "How was she?"

"Worried, but fine. That's what Mountie wives do, just because they care so much."

"I know, but it's not good for her to worry. Or the baby."

"Maybe not, but telling her not to worry, is like telling rain not to fall. I'm going to go lay down for a bit. I will be up for dinner."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too, son." She stood looking at him for a moment, tears in her eyes.

"Mom? What is it?"

"I'm so proud of you, and what you've become. Your father would be proud too. And he would have loved Elizabeth." Jack reached out and hugged his mom.

"Thank you for saying that. I think he would have loved her too."

Charlotte walked away and Jack put more wood on the fire and yawned.

"Tired, sweetie?" Elizabeth asked sleepily.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Barely. Come here." She held her arms out, inviting him to join her on the couch. There was just enough room for him to lay down facing her if he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled the blanket over them and shivered.

"Did you get chilled out there, Constable?"

"Maybe a little, but I stopped at Abigail's and warmed up in between my trips to the houses outside town. She gave me coffee and soup so I'm doing fine."

"That's good." She sighed with contentment as he wrapped his arms tighter around her back and kissed her. "Thank you for sending your mother here to check on me."

"How did you know?"

"I heard you thank her for coming over. That was very sweet."

"I just didn't want you to be alone, or scared."

"You are just like your father."

"How do you know that?"

"That's what Charlotte and I did today. She told me about right after she and your father married and about how much he loved you and your brother. She also told me about how he took care of her by teaching her how to shoot a gun and hunt. She told me…a lot of things."

"Like what else?"

"I will tell you later. I am just so glad she was here."

"Well, as much as I would love to stay right here with you, I should start dinner."

"Oh, you're cooking tonight, Jack?"

"Yeah, I thought I would make chicken and potatoes."

"That sounds great, we're hungry." She rubbed her belly as he helped her up from the couch. "Jack, feel this." She grabbed his hand so he could feel the baby kicking again.

"I'll never get tired of that." He put his hand on her face for a moment, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry you were worried today."

"I was fine. Yes worried, but I always will be whenever you're away. That's what I signed up for, I know. You do realize that you were worried about me too? I mean, why else the visit from Mom?"

"Concerned might be a better term."

"I appreciate your concern, Love, but I don't want you to be so concerned that you get distracted and get injured or something."

"I'm always careful, and you will always be my distraction." He looked at her with that look she always loved and pulled her into his arms. "Want to help me cook?"

Charlotte walked in the room just then. She saw them in each others arms and felt instantly that she needed to leave the room. So she walked back to the guest room. Lately, when she saw them together, the looks between them, she got the idea that she wanted that again too. The feeling of being wanted and loved no matter what. Safety and contentment. She never thought she would feel that way after Tom died but now… Maybe she should tell Bill Avery yes to dinner. She told him she would think about it. She didn't know if she wanted to be involved with someone that had a dangerous job again.

"Mom, dinner is almost ready."

"Ok, son. Thank you." She took a deep breath and opened the door.

All through dinner, Jack and Elizabeth noticed a change in Charlotte. She was quiet and subdued, very unlike her. Elizabeth noticed that whenever Jack would grab her hand or smile that smile, Charlotte would look at them and then look away.

After dinner, Charlotte excused herself to her room. Jack was doing the dishes so Elizabeth thought she would take the opportunity to talk to Charlotte. She knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

Elizabeth opened the door. Charlotte was sitting on the bed, reading. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"You are never a bother and of course I'm ok."

"That's good, but it seemed like something was bothering you at dinner."

"You are very observant, my dear."

"It comes from being married to a Mountie."

"I guess I'm a little lonely."

"What do you mean?"

"To be honest, I never thought this would happen but I miss being married. I miss the companionship and comfort that a husband offers. When I see you and Jack together…"

"Do we make you uncomfortable? I can talk to Jack…"

"No dear, don't worry. That's not what I meant. Please promise me you will always show each other how you feel, even when you're old and gray. That is a wonderful part of marriage and I wouldn't want you to hold back because of me. I'm just being silly I suppose, but I find myself jealous sometimes."

"You aren't silly. Those are natural feelings to have."

"Deep down, I wonder if it's too late to start over. It's been over 15 years since I lost Tom."

"Listen to me, Charlotte. It is not too late. You deserve to be happy again. If getting married will make you happy, I say go for it."

"What do you think Jack would think?"

"I know my husband. He loves you so much. Initially he might object, out of protectiveness, I suppose, but ultimately, he would just want you to be happy. If you want me to talk to Jack…"

"Talk to me about what?" he asked as he walked in the open door.

"Nothing sweetie. Are you headed to bed? I'll be there soon. "

He looked at Elizabeth and Charlotte and neither of them seemed like they wanted to tell him so he went to bed. "Night Mom."

"Goodnight, son."

After he left, Charlotte said, "I will talk to him. Thank you for offering, though and for listening. I really appreciate it."

Elizabeth walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm always willing to listen. Oh, and Jack told me that you offered to watch the baby sometimes after it's born. I really appreciate that, and I will probably take you up on your offer."

"That's great. Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight Charlotte."

Jack was already in bed waiting when Elizabeth walked in the room. "Hi."

"Hey. So…what we're you and my mom talking about?"

"Just stuff. I really can't say. It's not up to me."

He watched her silently as she slipped her nightgown over her head and climbed in next to him. She leaned over, kissed him goodnight and turned off her lamp. "Love you, Jack." She slipped down under the covers and rolled over.

"I love you more, but you really aren't going to tell me?"

Elizabeth sighed and sat back up in bed. "Its not my place to say anything. Ask your Mom."

"Fine. Goodnight." He sounded irritated with her. She didn't want that, but she couldn't betray Charlotte.

"Night." She listened to his breathing. When she was sure he was asleep, she took her journal and went to the living room. There was still a fire going in the fireplace, so she curled up on the couch and began writing. She couldn't tell Jack, but her journal was safe.

Jack woke up and Elizabeth was not in bed. He was mad that she was keeping something from him. They promised to never go to bed angry but he also knew it wasn't fair to ask Elizabeth anymore. He needed to talk to her and apologize. He walked out into the living room and found her on the couch.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry," they both said together. He sat down by her feet.

"Honey, it wasn't fair for me to be upset because you wouldn't tell me. I wouldn't want you to betray her confidence."

"I'm sorry if it felt like I was keeping a secret. I know how we both feel about that. There are a few things that we did discuss that we could talk about, if you want."

"Sure. Let's go to bed though. I built a good fire."

He took her hand, helped her up and stared at her for a moment in the firelight. "You're so beautiful."

Elizabeth blushed, "Thank you, Love."

"That's new. You called me that twice today. I like it."

"Me too." She stood on her toes and teasingly kissed him, ever so gently. She knew it drove him crazy, and she knew he would follow her lead. She walked toward their room, listening for his footsteps. It took him all of two seconds to be right behind her. She giggled.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Thornton?"

"Nothing, just how predictable you are sometimes." He bent down, scooped her up and carried her to bed.

"How's that for predictable?"

"You're right. I didn't see that coming. Why don't we talk in the morning?"

"There you go, reading my mind again. It's a little scary when you do that."

"Can you tell me what I'm thinking right now, Love?"


End file.
